All Shaken Up
by PiecesOfEight
Summary: Harry and Ginny's relationship couldn't have been better.  But when the couple hits rocky waters and Ginny's secret admirer is revealed, can the couple survive? Reviews appreciated [It's done, it's rushed.]  Tame the Shame, Don't Flame!
1. Chapter 1

'Miss Ginevra Weasley. _What_ have you been doing?' The Fat Lady's voice could almost be heard in the Gryffindor dormitories. It traveled no farther than the Common Room, for which Ginny would later be grateful. She surveyed the young lady. The Fat Lady thought she looked a bit tipsy, but waived it off as a trick of her tired eyes. At Ginny's nonplussed expression, she continued, 'You're only coming back at 4 in the morning, that's what!'

Ginny, apologizing profusely, finally got the Fat Lady to be quiet long enough to clamber through the portrait hole, pausing just long enough to feel something brush her shoulder. She scanned the room for any sign of life, stumbling a bit. _I think I had a bit too much Butterbeer._ There was nobody there, so Ginny looked straight into the fireplace and nodded. A tall boy, sixteen years of age, with jet black hair and sparkling green eyes materialized where she had just been staring, throwing his invisibility cloak aside. He was bent double, lapsed in silent fits of laughter.

Ginny scowled. 'I still don't – hic - see why I had to do that. You're perfectly – hic - capable. And it would have been - hic - _gentlemanly_.' Harry watched as she gave an unnecessary flourish of her hands when she stressed this last word. He watched her struggle to hold the composure of her scowl before she fell over the back of the couch, overcome with giggles herself. Harry walked over to the couch she was sitting on and sat beside her, leaning in to kiss her. She stopped giggling, but covered her mouth with her hand. She shook her head and stood up, leaving him sitting bewildered on the couch. 'No, I'm too – hic - upset with you.' As he looked up at her, she turned her head defiantly.

'Then I guess I'll have to make you!' He pulled her down by her waist playfully, so she was sitting on his lap, while she turned to kiss him. She wiggled off his lap, and the beast inside him roared with displeasure. She was getting away from him … She lay back on the couch and he persued her, kissing her deeply. His hands found her wrists and pinned them to the couch above her head. The beast inside him roared with a passionate delight as he kissed her with more power, but Ginny began to struggle.

'Harry—' She tried to say something, but he couldn't control himself anymore. He cut off her words, kissing with more force. His hands tightened on her wrists and she squealed with discomfort. She struggled more desperately, until she managed to push him off the couch. She looked down at him with disgust. 'What do you think you're playing at?'

He stood up, his glasses askew, but she stormed past him and up the girls' stairs, deaf to his pleas of, 'Ginny, wait! I'm sorry!' He stood alone in the Common Room and let the arm he had stretched out to her fall limply at his side. He trudged up to his dormitory, and collapsed on his bed, trying to figure out what he'd done.

XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXxX

The next week, Ginny determinedly avoided Harry. She ignored him when he passed her in hallways, She sat at the other end of the house table at breakfast with the other fifth years. On the third morning, Colin Creevey looked up when she sat down and said, rather nervously, 'Ginny? W-Why haven't you s-sat with H-Harry this w-week?'

A pained expression crossed her face and he quickly looked down at his bacon, blushing furiously. He was so surprised when she responded, he almost knocked over his goblet of pumpkin juice. 'I … wanted to sit with you guys for a change.' She averted her eyes as she spoke, staring at her own bacon as if it were an enthralling show. She almost overlooked a large tawny owl, one of the school owls, who had landed promptly in the scrambled eggs. She untied a small parcel from his leg and he took off out the window immediately. She opened the parcel, and to her great surprise found a box of chocolate frogs with a little note – _'Just something to brighten your day.'_ It wasn't signed, but for a small heart at the bottom of the parchment. As she read the note her lips turned up into a smile. _That's so sweet._

She looked down the table at Harry, who had been staring at her for at least ten minutes. She gestured to the parcel and he shrugged. _It's not from Harry? But then … who?_ She looked around the Great Hall, completely perplexed.


	2. Chapter 2

Across the table, Colin Creevey was looking anywhere but at Ginny. He chanced a bashful look at her and, seeing her smile, felt a swooping sensation in the pit of his stomach. Ginny was still looking confusedly out on the Hall. Realizing the impossibility of her task, she sank back down in her seat and managed to eat the remaining food on her plate.

Ginny found it hard to concentrate on her classes that day, which was perilous, due to the ever closer OWL examinations coming in ten weeks. After dinner she dragged herself moodily up to the Common Room, already annoyed at the talking-to McGonagall had given her. She was even more thoroughly aggravated when Harry cornered her on her way. He blocked her path, giving her no option but to follow him out of the Common Room and into the first empty classroom they could find. Ginny felt her nerves surging when he locked the door, but tried to appear as I nothing was wrong when he turned around and faced her.

'Ginny, whatever I did … I'll make it up to you.' She stared at him in disbelief.

'You don't know what you did?' She gaped at him, before turning on her heel and pacing the length of the classroom. Looking back she could see how sincere he was, could see him pleading for her forgiveness. She stopped six feet away from him, _out of reach_, she noticed silently.

Harry averted his eyes, turning his sight instead to a large crack in the tiled floor. When he spoke, it was more of a mutter. 'I … I really care about you, Ginny.' He was speaking so determinedly to the floor she half-expected it to answer back. She was lost for words.

'It's just … moving too fast.' She watched as his eyes lit up with hope. 'We should take a break for a bit. I need to sort myself out.' She was now speaking directly to the ceiling. She glanced at Harry's expression, but it was unreadable. He sank into a chair as she crossed the room and unlocked the door. Harry managed to turn around and find his voice just as her robes whipped around the corner. The words died on his lips.

XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXxX

Ginny sat with the fifth years again at breakfast next day. She was determined not to be distracted from her lessons today. When post arrived, she looked glumly into her pancakes, and so let out a cry of surprise when a fast screech owl almost knocked over the flagon of pumpkin juice. She untied the parcel and watched the owl fly away, noting how odd it was for someone in the school to send her something by owl.

This gift was a necklace. A small, gold, ornate heart dangling from a fine silver chain. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry, and the detail was amazing. Another small piece of parchment accompanied this gift. _'I give you another heart, to accompany the one you already took from me.'_ She stared blankly at the note, understanding it to mean, vaguely, 'I like you.' Again, the signature was a small heart, this time in shining green ink.

Draco Malfoy walked past, his eyes drawn to the necklace by the glinting light reflected in it. 'What's that you've got there?' Malfoy looked highly interested and snatched it out o her hands; he didn't even manage to smirk. 'You don't know anybody that rich,' he pointed out, looking at the fine silver chain appraisingly. He averted his eyes, throwing the necklace back and walked on, tripping on the hem of Colin's robes. He muttered an apology and turned to look at Ginny. She was still inspecting the necklace, eyeing a small smudge of green she could have sworn had just appeared. Colin looked away and said to her, 'It looks like you've got an admirer.' _If that isn't the understatement of the year._


	3. Chapter 3

As he exited the Great Hall, he looked back at a smiling Ginny as she put on the necklace. _She looks beautiful … I'm glad she likes it. _He walked on, smiling in spite of himself, happy his efforts had not been wasted. He glanced back once more and their eyelines connected as she scoured the Hall, trying to find out who had sent it. He quickly turned his attention to the sign on the wall. He wasn't ready to tell her yet.

Ginny fiddled with the clasp on the necklace and tucked it into her robes, feeling the cold metal against her skin. She looked around, saw Colin leaving and tried to signal him to wait for her, but couldn't catch his eye. Harry was leaning against the doorway looking mutinous; he too avoided her glance, turning his eyes to where Malfoy was standing, trying to determine the best way of hexing him without getting caught. Ginny's eyes lingered a moment too long on Draco and she hastily got up from the table and left the Hall, trying to catch up with Colin. She gave Harry a scolding look and bumped into Draco in an attempt to avoid Crabbe and Goyle. He turned, but said nothing as she walked on with a muttered apology. Together she and Colin wound their way to Transfiguration in silence, Colin, for some unknown reason, talking very little.

XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXxX

As Ginny departed for lunch from the greenhouses, she came across an argument between Harry and Draco. She was prepared to take Harry's side, but upon hearing her name settled for hiding in the bush (Harry's back faced her, Draco faced her), eavesdropping. She could hear Draco's drawl from where she hid. 'Poor Potter. His little girlfriend's gone and gotten herself an admirer.'

'How d'you know it's not me, Malfoy?' She could see Harry clench a fist in anger, Draco was getting him shaken up. Ginny felt her stomach flip. _So it is him after al—_

'Because _I_, unlike _you_, actually know who it is.' Something in Draco's voice sounded superior, but he also sounded a tad nervous. Ginny couldn't figure out why. She took a steadying breath and stood up, walking between the boys.

She nodded at each of them in turn. 'Harry.' Her voice was icy, with unbidden anger and spite. 'Draco.' Her voice was considerably warmer. At this point, she felt that Draco was much more amiable than Harry. Harry was all force, and desire, and yet he had no passion. She felt as if he didn't truly care. Draco, on the other hand, was never truly mean to her. He had never jeered at her the way he did Harry. He had never treated her with anything less than respect. _Well, everyone has their bad moments._ So he hardly ever treated her with anything less than respect.

'Ginny, wait up a moment.' She felt a hand on her shoulder. Pulling away, she continued to walk. 'It was me.' She stopped dead in her tracks. The voice was anxious and jittery. Slowly she turned around and looked into his eyes. 'I sent you those things.'

She stared, dumbstruck at the boy, not knowing how to respond. A part of her truly liked him, but another part of her was holding her back. 'I …'

He looked horrified. 'It's okay if you don't like me. Just … forget it ever happened.'

He started to turn away, but she pulled him back. 'It'd sure surprise him …' She gave a jerk of the head towards Harry, who was watching them in awestruck silence. 'It's a bit unlikely, isn't it? You and me. I just don't think I can.' She was sincerely sorry, but just wasn't able to give up on the childish dream, the schoolgirl crush, she'd had since she was ten years old.

Draco smiled, a real smile, for the first time. 'It'd make him jealous.' She was more interested now. ' And if it would mess with Potter's head … I'm all about surprises.' He leaned in to hug her, but changed his mind and kissed her, but after a moment of shock she broke the kiss. He leant in and whispered something in her ear.

Ginny backed away slowly. She looked over his shoulder and he turned his head just in time to duck Ron's thrown punch. Upon witnessing the kiss, Harry and Ron had sprinted from the door to where the pair of them stood, and had begun to pound every part of Malfoy they could find, yelling words like 'scum,' and 'git.' It wasn't long before Seamus and Dean stepped forward and pulled them off him, restraining them as they swung wildly at Draco, who hadn't come into any real harm.

'You stay away from her! You don't deserve her!' Ron was yelling at the top of his lungs, outraged that a Slytherin had just kissed his sister. 'Don't you go near her, you slimy, scummy, evil git!' Harry seemed at a loss for words, but had stopped struggling and was looking pleadingly at Ginny. Ron continued insulting him and threatening him long after he'd been released. Draco had departed with Crabbe and Goyle, leaving Ginny with her thoughts, and her idiot of a brother.

'You're both idiotic prats, you know that?' Ginny was annoyed with the both of them or overreacting. 'I can handle myself.'

'Yeah, you handled that real well, up until you froze when he kissed you.' Harry responded sarcastically. A bubble of anger seemed to have burst inside him. 'I see you've sorted yourself out. Didn't bother to let me know.' Harry stalked away, turning back once. 'I'm sure _Drakey_ is waiting for you somewhere. Don't keep him waiting.'

The girl turned on her brother. 'Don't let me keep you, Ron. I'm sure you could catch up with Harry … punch in another three faces by next period.' Ginny scowled. She started walking up towards the castle.

'Very funny. Yes, really witty, Ginny. What do you think you're doing? He's in _Slytherin. _It's _Malfoy._' Ginny wheeled around, opening her mouth to retaliate, but Ron cut her off. 'Harry really cares about you. How could you do that?' Ron walked past her as she stood stock-still in silence. The effect of her brother's words hit her hard and she cursed herself for even considering going out with Draco.

Ginny wasn't aware of returning to the Common Room. She didn't notice time slipping past as she sat there, missing her afternoon classes. _Harry really cares about you. _ She shouldn't have let him go.

_I see you've sorted yourself out. Didn't bother to let me know._ She sat alone, speaking to the fireplace. 'Harry, I'm so sorry. I really am.'

Draco's parting words rang through her ears. _Whatever you want, you can have. Just make sure it's what you want._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is rushed… I just really wanted to finish it. I'm getting bored with the story anyway… it's not quite what I planned. --' But anyways… try not to flame the last two chapters. I'm too pre-occupied with Book 7's release tomorrow!!!! **

Harry saw Ginny sitting by the fire when he came back before dinner. She looked oddly distant and he went over to her and sat down. She was muttering something, quite unawares that he'd just sat down right in front of her. 'I'm sorry. So sorry. Harry, I'm sorry.'

He interrupted her. 'Sorry for what?' She looked startled that he was there. He looked into her eyes as she stared into his. He saw regret, and worry, and … fear? She looked lost too. She didn't understand how he didn't know. 'You don't have anything to be sorry about. I acted like a prat.'

'But Draco …'

'What about Draco? Nothing happened, right?' Ginny gave a weary smile and apologized again. Harry suddenly looked annoyed. 'Don't apologize. Sorry doesn't help. Besides, I'm the one who should be apologizing.' He leaned in and hugged her, comforting her. He really cared for her. He felt something wet on his shoulder, just noticing the tears forming. _Why do they always cry around me?_

_Just make sure it's what you want._

The next day, Ginny sat with Harry again. She could still feel the cold metal of Draco's necklace around her neck. It served as a reminder to trust herself. But it was a secret hope, too. She was happy with Harry. She could learn to live with his quirks and his little flaws, just as he could learn to live with hers.

'Weasley, back with Potter already?' Draco passed them and smirked. 'Sure didn't take long. I mean, opposites do attract… you're way too good for him.' He looked at Harry appraisingly. Inside, he was happy as long as she was happy.

'It's what I want.' She whispered to herself, fiddling with the neck of her robes where the necklace still hung. It was what she wanted. But not all she wanted. It would do, but the necklace would always be her memento. She could cling to the hope… Draco …

_I give you another heart, to accompany the one you took from me._


End file.
